Fade to Black
by Happytrel
Summary: Abandoned due to computer and file loss.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Expect sporadic updates. Harry Potter is not mine. Not sure what the ship is going to be yet

**Chapter One: Discovery**

Harry looked up into the pouring rain; this was the sixth day in a row he would have to run in the rain. At least he was able to convince Petunia to buy him a pair of running shoes, cheap as they were, they were much better than his other sneakers, held together with two layers of duct tape.

Finishing his stretches, he set off down the road, beginning his routine, which had expanded since the beginning of summer. He had discovered soon after his return that exercise made the pain of Sirius' death go away, though the discovery left his knuckles scabbed and Dudley's punching bag covered in his blood.

Currently his routine consisted of: waking up, doing one hundred two-handed pushups, then fifty more one-handed pushups on each side, two hundred sit ups, a ten mile run, and then fifty one-armed pull ups on each side. Before he went to bed he would do two-hundred squats. What he didn't understand was that he never got sore, never pulled a muscle, and was never anymore tired from his workouts than he was when he did nothing. The only evidence that he had even changed his daily routine was his muscle mass. He was built like a professional rock climber, and with his new muscle tone, came respect, from Dudley at least. Needless to say, his food wasn't stolen anymore, and Dudley had even spoken up at one point when he didn't think Harry had enough food on his plate. It was definitely one of the oddest experiences of Harry's life.

Presently, he has about five miles into his run, not jog, fighting his way through the onslaught of rain and he idly wonders if this rain will continue through his birthday, which is only three days away.

(Page break, narration style change)

_48. 49. 50. I think I'm going to need to add another 10 pull ups to my routine like I did with the sit ups and push-ups. I don't even feel these anymore. Maybe magic prevents sore muscles or something…_

Harry released the tree, dropping into a crouch, unbeknownst to him as he shielded his eyes from the pounding rain, green swirls of magic spun around his biceps, relaxing the muscle and preventing the lactic acid from building up.

Heading back into Number Four, Harry grabbed the towel he left for himself by the front door, stripped down and wrapped himself in it. Once at the top of the stairs he dropped his clothes off to hang above the bathtub and headed back to his room to change.

_My door is open… I always close my door. The Dursleys are still asleep, at least I still hear them snoring. Fuck…I stopped taking my wand on runs after the first week, its under my pillow._

Harry rolled his towel on his waist so that it would stay in place without his hand and whistled on his way down to the kitchen _no reason to raise a possible attacker's suspicion._ He grabbed the largest and sharpest kitchen knives they owned, spinning them in his palm so that the handle was in his hand but the blade was hidden behind his forearm. Thunder cracked outside as he made his way up the stairs. There was no break in the snoring. Moving silently through the house as he had learned to do from a young age he made his way to his bedroom, stopping at the wall by the entrance to listen. The only thing that should be moving inside is Hedwig, and he knew the room very well.

There was a shuffle by his nightstand and sigh. Harry made a solid step into his room, taking in his surroundings in an instant and launching the knife from his right hand and charged at the intruder, quickly switching his remaining blade from his left to his right hand. His eyes widened at the unbelievable speed in which his attacker not only turned around, but caught the flying blade, and swatted Harry's right forearm with the back of his hand. This threw Harry's balance causing him to tumble to the floor.

To Harry's surprise, when he looked up, expecting death, he found an outstretched hand. His eyes continued up the arm to look into the warm face of none other than Remus Lupin.

"Sorry about that Harry, probably should have announced my presence… glad to see that even a fake Moody can teach constant vigilance though."

Harry accepted the hand up, smiling at the man.

"How in the world did you do that Professor?"

"First of all I haven't been your Professor for years so for the last time, enough with that nonsense. From now on I will only respond to Remus, Moony, and, though I would prefer you didn't, Mr. Lupin. Second of all, I'm a werewolf. I knew you were approaching, quiet as you were, it takes much more than that to escape these ears. Wet as you are I could also smell you."

"So you knew I was there, I understand that, but you caught that knife and swatted me away like I was nothing!"

Lupin laughed at this.

"I've been through a war Harry! Not that my extended reflexes didn't help at all; but you have a long ways to go, and your balance, while great in itself, is crap with a knife."

There was a pause between the men as they sized each other up and Lupin's face darkened before he spoke.

"This is going to be a different kind of war Harry, and as far as I can tell, you're going to be one of the main components. Until today you have had nothing but average wizard training, though you had a touch of accelerated training during your fourth year, as of yet you are only just above average. While your group had extensive studies in defense this year, you still only remained within the boundaries of an average wizard. It is understood by all, and don't try to argue with me on this, that the only reason you weren't annihilated in the Department of Mysteries is because those Deatheaters were given specific instructions to refrain from killing anyone. Even those of Ministry employ were merely drugged into sleep or knocked out."

Lupin paused here to allow Harry to absorb everything that was just said.

"So you're telling me that everything that we accomplished this year was for naught? We haven't done anything? We're just as useless as we were before?"

"Not exactly Harry. What you have done in this past year was bring everyone back up to speed. You have given them proper defensive training. Over the past decade, defense training has fallen well below par at Hogwarts, even I only really taught you about Dark creatures and how to defend yourselves from them, foolishly believing at the time that throughout your lives that is all you would need defending from. This year through were taking a leaf out of Voldemort's book, yes I can say his name now stop giving me that look. Dumbledore has selected from the sixth and seventh years those who he believes will ascend above the rest, many of which were in your group. You however, will not be training with them. For the next month of summer and the first month of school, you will be traveling and training with myself at an accelerated rate. Tonight we are heading to Northern Canada to train with an ancient and secret civilization. Apparently they assisted Dumbledore in his training around…oh say one hundred and thirty years ago."

"What about my things…Remus… and Hedwig?"

"Bring clothes and take Hedwig from her cage, she won't be needing it. Enough words. You will learn more as we go but for now its time to leave. Blood wards are powerful enough to fend off a giant but now that Voldemort is in the open, he knows no bounds. He will find you as long as you're within reach, and the Order's reports show that his recruitment reaches as far as Eastern Europe at the moment."

Remus motioned towards Hedwig and Harry freed her from her cage and she flew to his shoulder, nipping his ear. When Harry looked back to Lupin he was already on his way out of Harry's room. Harry made to follow him before Remus laughingly said "Don'r you plan on getting dressed?"

Blushing, Harry put on his best pair of jeans and a tee shirt, a pair of socks and his worn down shoes. When he exited the room, wand in hand, Lupin frowned at his poorly fit clothing and the tape that he was calling shoes.

"We're going to stop at the muggle mall and pick you up some clothing, you look like shit. It'll be my treat, and that's partially because we don't have time to pick up your money and partially because even when I couldn't eat I was wearing better shoes than that."

"Your treat? When you were poor?" asked Harry as they headed down the steps, Harry could hear the Dursleys started to awaken.

Remus paused, glancing down before saying "Sirius left me everything, minus a Beach Villa and a few items to you and a few things to Andromeda and Nymphadora as well as reinstatement in to the Black Family for both of them."

Harry took a deep breath, "Oh, what items did he leave me?"

"Apparently they're in the Villa, we'll stop by there at some point, he owns, well, I own the whole Island and there are a few residences there that we'll check out at some point, it's not far from the Bermuda Triangle. In fact, it's probably the reason that so many planes and boats wreck, it's one of Earth's Magical Focal Points, which would throw off muggle radar and such."

Most of this soared right over Harry's head so he just nodded as they shut the door and Remus turned, grabbing him and apparating them to an Alleyway outside of the Local mall.

A quick shopping trip later and Harry had on a pair of Black Converse, fresh and durable jeans, a black tee shirt and a thick black leather jacket. All of which fit him perfectly. This threw him off for about twenty minutes before he realized it was the most comfortable he had ever been in clothing.

"Can you apparate us all the way to Canada Remus?"

"Not in this lifetime. When you've got some training, you should be able to apparate across the world. When you apparate, you're throwing your magic like a line to guide you to your destination. The amount of magic you have in your reserves determines how far you will be able to apparate."

"I understand. So where exactly is it that we're going then?"

Remus laughed, "Well we could purchase a long distance port key, but we don't want anyone to know where we're leaving the country, and we don't want to give away the location of the Peace Mage Tribe, at least I think that's how it translates to English…"

Confusion covered Harry's face and Remus laughed again "all in due time Harry, all in due time."

(Chapter Complete)

This is a story that been running around in my brain for quite a while, updates will be sporadic, and future chapters should be much longer. Right now I am having some difficulty because I know exactly what is going to happen later, I just don't know how to begin.

There will be a sharp increase in language (military training will do that to Harry's friends and allies) and graphic sex and violence. I have Rated the story NC-17 now so that people who read it know what they're getting into, and frankly, it seems that is the only reason people really use Ficwad anymore. Even I hardly give a story a second look on the site if it isn't NC-17 and I would like to think of myself as more of an advanced reader. Please read and review, I will update without it but Reviews will probably spur me to update faster, I also will take advice and may even accept story suggestions.

Really quick I would like to point out that I gave Remus all of the Black fortune. Don't you think Sirius would have done that? "Hmmm give all my money to Rich godson who I see on occasion…or to my incredibly poor best friend who I've known since I was eleven…" I mean really. I'll stop rambling now. Thanks for reading.


	2. Rooster

A/N: Still not mine. I would like to inform you all that Ficwad is kinda a bitch sometimes, and it won't let me edit the chapter. I'm also not sure how to edit a chapter on Fanfiction without deleting the whole thing (and my stories/reviews) so the spelling errors in Sirius and Nymphadora names will have to stay till Ficwad is fixed and I figure Fanfiction out.

**Chapter Two: Rooster**

"The Airport? We're flying to Canada?" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry. Something wrong with flying?" Remus laughed.

"Remus I don't have a passport. I cant leave the country…"

Remus laughed again, "Did you forget you were a wizard Harry? There are not many things a few spells can't fix." He pulled out a few slips of paper, slid his wand out of his sleeve just enough so that the tip was out of his hand, and slid it across the pieces of paper. "All set then." he said with a smile.

Harry could only stare at him.

"Harry you have to understand, we simply don't have to time to worry about getting you a passport. Now come on, the plane leaves at ten and it's nearly nine."

Harry and Remus walked into the airport from where they had apparated in, the parking garage, and made their way to the disgustingly long line. After spending a half hour behind a single mother with one overly whiny child, they received their tickets. Apparently, to the woman behind the counter, the two slips of paper looked just like passports. By nine forty-five they were on the plane, seated in the pleasantly wide first class seats.

As soon as the plane started to speed down the runway, Harry decided that while it would be more comfortable than long distance flying, he trusted his broom far more than the shaking hunk of metal he was currently in. Remus passed out in five minutes, just like he did on the Express almost three years ago.

(Scene Break, Character switch)

"Dumbledore I don't see the point, there's no reason for you to go in there."

"Tiberius, all I need you to tell me is if anyone has been in this room since the Death Eater invasion of the Ministry."

"We did as you asked Dumbledore, you have the room to yourself for the next hour; and this is not because you're supreme anything. Consider it one of the favors I owe you" said Tiberius, turning away.

Dumbledore nodded, knowing Tiberius would sense it and opened the door, shutting it as quickly as possible. Making his way down the stairs, he stood to the side of the giant veil. Lifting his arm his wand flew out of his sleeve and floated in front of his hand, a thin blue tendril of magic connecting it to his palm. Squeezing both of his hands into fists, he slowly opened them to reveal blue strings of magic that came together into a single small orb that floated above each palm.

Dumbledore's wand now floated, seemingly of its own accord, about two feet in front of his chest. Taking a deep breath, he spread both of his arms out, pausing for a second before allowing the tiny blue orbs to expand around him thinning out as they did so until he was incased in a thin field of blue. His arms relaxed but the field remained. Extending his right arm directly in front of him, wand floating before his stretched hand, the tendrils once again floated from each finger and connected with his wand, which in turn began to glow blue itself.

Sweat began to come off of him in heavy droplets as his wand started to spin counterclockwise. He watched himself enter the room in reverse and focused harder, his wand spinning faster. Nothing for several minutes then suddenly the room was filled with people. Dumbledore watched as a battle played before his eyes in reverse, and then he saw what he came here for. The curse impacted Sirius' chest and his body flew threw the veil. By now his want was barely ticking, slower than a second hand on a muggle clock. He watched the same scene over and over, each time going a little bit slower until he had seen enough.

Dumbledore slumped to the ground, the blue magic fading and the present room came back into focus. It was getting harder and harder for him to call the Old Magic forth. He didn't even look up as his wand clattered to the floor, lost in his own thoughts, on what he had just witnessed somewhere around twenty times.

"Interesting, very interesting young Sirius."

(Scene Break, several hours later, back to Harry)

North America was finally in sight, which was good because Harry hadn't slept a wink and was well beyond sick of the wonders of his first airplane flight. He looked over at Remus, who had slept the entire time, only to see that his eyes were open and he was staring intently at the seat in front of him, almost not even looking at it.

"Remus?" Harry tried to no avail.

Harry touched Remus' shoulder, and suddenly he sprang back to life, his wand seeming to appear in his hand, spinning in his palm as Remus' arm extended, the glowing tip hot against his jugular. Harry looked into the wild eyes of his werewolf companion, unsure. Recognition quickly dawned in Remus' eyes and his wand was off of Harry's throat and back in his sleeve. They were lucky that no one happened to be looking, most of the passengers asleep. This all took place in under three seconds, an entire second simply for Remus to recognize Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was concentrating to find the apparition point that Dumbledore marked. You surprised me and…old habits die hard…"

"It's not a problem" Harry said after a moment, the adrenalin coursing through his system made it difficult for him to find his words "I'm glad your not the shoot first type…"

"Yeah well, I wouldn't surprise Mad-Eye then, he is." Said Remus "now, It's time for us to leave."

"The captain said we land in forty-five minutes, so not to long."

"Well that's all fine and good, but it's much harder to sneak into one country than it is to sneak out of another. So we're leaving now. Come with me quickly, don't say anything, act as if everything is natural to you and you will find that often people won't give it a second glance."

Remus stood, and with him Harry, both of the making their way to the restroom.

"Now Harry, this is very dangerous, and it is beyond important that you do not doubt me. You are going to need to hold onto me as tight as you possibly can. Whatever you do, do not let go until I say so, your life depends on it."

Harry simply nodded, grasping Remus under the arms tightly. Remus took a deep breath, unlocked the bathroom stall and they were gone. Suddenly they were spinning through the air, Harry's vision alternating between the ground, thousands of feet below, and the airplane, speeding away from them. Harry let out a scream and then they were gone again, this time spinning much less and much closer to the ground. With Harry still screaming, they disappeared again and reappeared falling strait down, feet first about a thousand feet from the ground. Disappearing again the reappeared about three feet from the ground and fell. When they landed Harry crumpled to the ground, just about dragging Remus with him. The werewolf, gasping for breath held out a hand for Harry, who stood up, and looked up into the sky to see the airplane continuing on its journey as if nothing had gone amiss.

Harry, catching his breath, looked at Remus and said "what the…fuck was that?"

Remus chuckled and looked at Harry "That was really good apparation if I may pat myself on the back. Planes move at very high speeds, and you maintain a lot of the momentum when you apparate. You can't go directly from the plane to the ground without hurting yourself. We had to take several jumps to lose momentum and prepare for landing. It's very difficult. I wouldn't attempt it without some serious apparation experience."

(Scene Break)

"Hello, and welcome to your first day of training. You may call me Tiberius. I'm to understand you volunteered for this yes?"

Daphne nodded, unable to see anything but the black bag over her head, nodded.

"Do you, in any way shape of form, serve Voldemort?"

"I do not."

"And, Ms. Greengrass, are you willing to submit to veritaserum to prove this?"

"I am."

"Are you willing to submit a witches oath, that you will never serve Voldemort knowingly?"

"I am not."

"Excuse me?"

"I am sorry Tiberius, but you have to understand, if I am needed for any type of espionage work, or something of the like, I may be required to serve Voldemort."

"Thank you Ms. Greengrass, you will be given veritaserum shortly. Red, tell Dumbledore that I like this one.

(Scene Break)

Harry was very cold, and very glad for the leather jacket. Remus was telling him stories from the last floor as the walked through the snow and seemingly endless tree's. He had apparated them much further north, deeper into Canada, before saying that they would have to walk the rest of the way, apparently there was to much magic for him to follow the line of his own magic…or something like that.

"I wasn't long out of school, staying at some lodge in the woods with Sirius; the full moon was that night…."

_The sun had just started to set below the tree line, seventy-five feet from the cabin._

"_Sirius I never would've seen you as the type to own a muggle cabin in the middle of nowhere…"_

_Sirius laughed "you have no idea how interesting this shit is to the witches, absolutely fascinated with this stuff they are. That and I like the music more."_

_Pops sounded outside, just loud enough for Remus to hear. The walls turned black and Sirius stood, alarms ringing in his head._

"_This is a really bad time to not have our wands Sirius." Said Remus, putting his back to the wall._

"_Yeah well you broke ours last time remember? Excuse me for wanting to keep the one I have now!"_

_Sirius ran to the closet, tearing it open and reaching inside. A second later he tossed Remus two large, thick grip, combat knives, pulling out a forty-four magnum for himself._

"_What, no big guns for me?"_

"_You're much stronger, and much faster, tonight especially. I need you to cover me when I reload, and to keep them from getting to close. How many?"_

_Remus stopped, closing his eyes to listen and smell._

"_About thirteen, give or take, they're trying to sneak up. Seven of them are new recruits, scared and excited, more so than the others."_

_Sirius nodded, "You first, out the window, rush them, I'll cover you from here, but remember, I only have six shots, then I have to reload."_

_Remus nodded, taking a deep breath and rolled in front of the window, crouched in front of the window, both hands on the ground, poised. He nodded to Sirius, then launched himself out the window, roaring like a beast and landing blades first onto the closest target, fifteen yards from the window._

_The new recruits screamed like children, firing the first spells that came to their minds, the only one that hit him was a poorly aimed levitation spell, which only ended up lifting him higher in his lunge at the next target. Huge "booms" were now coming from the cabin and he heard a few yells as the large bullets hit their targets. The beast inside him laughed as his knives tore out another man's jugulars, and a cutting hex clipped him in the shoulder, and it went deep, it a strait vertical line down his back. Remus roared, turning around to face his attacker, one blade taking the mans wand hand, the other slicing down the artery line in his left arm. The man was dead; he just didn't know it yet._

_Sirius was reloading, having taken down six men even, he was an amazing shot, and Remus turned to face the last four men diving and rolling to avoid the increasingly dangerous spell casting. They were there to capture or they would be using killing spells, and they were getting frustrated and angry, their spell casting was wild and imprecise. To easy._

_Remus stabbed one man in the chest, impaling his still beating heart, spinning his other blade in his palm so the blade faced the bottom of his hand he swung the blade behind him and pierced another mans temple._

"_FUCK THIS!" Screamed one of the last two men "BOMBARDA"_

_The spell connected with Remus' left shoulder, shattering the bone and blowing some of the skin off. The knife fell from his hand and he screamed in agony. Two more cutting curses ripped open his chest before he fell to the ground. He could hear Sirius yelling and two more loud shots, then thundering footsteps running towards him._

"_Remus no!" said Sirius, falling to his knee's next to Remus._

_As the moon rose, Remus could feel the change in him, even now._

"_Ain't found a way to kill me yet" said Remus; and the change took over him, body morphing, wounds healing_

"That's amazing Remus…. I never knew it was like that…I always thought people just fired spells at each other from across the room…"

"Not for a long time Harry."

"And why did the walls turn black?"

"Sirius was an amazing battle technician, he really thought things out. Most wizards have alarms in their wards to alert them of intruders, so did Sirius, but instead of having them out loud, they were only in his head. 'No reason to alert the intruders that I've been alerted of them.' He used to say, and the walls turned black because it was night time and black walls would make it harder for anyone outside to see inside without lights on. During the lighter hours I believe they turned a different color…"

"Why doesn't everyone do that then?" asked Harry.

"Because when you have an idea like that, you keep it to yourself. If all of your enemy's knew about his secrets, there would be no real point in them."

"That's understandable I guess…."

"We're here by the way Harry."

Harry looked up to see a very large village, log cabins, and huts, randomly spaced with a few fires towards the center and smoke rising from a few chimneys. One oversized man stood at the edge of the village; shirtless with long blonde hair, incredibly muscular, and staring directly at Harry.

(Chapter End)

I meant to update weeks ago, and have a longer chapter in doing so, but I've been unnaturally busy lately. I wrote the first like 500 words the day after the first chapter was posted, and the next 1700 (I think) just now. I was going to write much more but had to stop and didn't want to endup posting this in like another month. I'm going to try to lengthen the chapters in the future. Thanks to all the reviewers for reminding me that I am writing a story. Some of you wonder why Remus didn't take Harry, I'll tell you later, others ask, why give all of Sirius' money to remus and not his other family members. Harry doesn't need it. And neither do Tonks or her mother. Everyone else is evil. That's how I think It woulda been done. Deal with it. I think there was something else I was meaning to say but oh well. Please review! It does actually speed up the updating believe it or not. The more people I know are reading the more I will write.

Thanks for reading =D

_IcyFlame_

_(DeathFrmAbove)_


	3. A Rude Awakening

(A/N)Thanks for the reviews everyone, seems as if I managed to refrain from making spelling errors and such in the last chapter, or at least, none that stood out…. Still not mine. On to chapter 3

**A Rude Awakening:**

"You must be Harry Potter and Remus Lupin." The man's voice was beyond deep, each syllable seeming to shake Harry's very bones. It was such a shock that it took Harry a moment to process what he had even said.

"That we are, and… might I ask, what is your name?" Remus said, having to look far up into the man's face.

"I am Woznic, and I will be Harry's primary teacher until he becomes adept enough to train with the other masters. I will also be showing you both your quarters. There is quite a time difference between England and here."

"Woznic wh-" Harry was suddenly cut off by the booming voice of the large blonde man.

"You are my apprentice and as such you shall call me Master! You may only call me by name when you can succeed me in that which I specialize." said Woznic, looking into Harry's eyes for the first time, shocking him with the brilliant yellow color.

Anger seemed to well up inside of Harry as he looked the man in the eye, neither willing to budge. This was a different anger than what Harry had ever felt before, it almost seemed to even taste different. Green swirls began to spin around his clenched fists, unbeknownst to him.

"I will never call anyone Master, be it you or the slithering demon that I am destined to face!" Harry spat his words, venom dripping off of each one, and the magic swirling around his fists condensed and began to swirl faster.

Woznic grabbed Harry by the neck, lifting him over a foot into the air so they were at eye level, Harry's hands came up to grasp the mans massive forearms, the green swirls began to crackle and his along Woznic's arms. Lupin started growling, drawing his wand, though refraining from pointing it at anything yet.

"Don't you dare talk to me about demons boy" Woznic said in a low tone, just loud enough for Harry, and Lupin, to hear, "I didn't always belong to this little Peace Tribe, and I've fought more demons than I care to remember. You will respect me. You will call me Master. Or you will leave here, immediately, and go see what your pansy little temper will do for you in your pointless war."

Harry's face tightened even more as he tried to maintain eye contact. Finally realizing his loss he glanced down, in time to see the magic retreating back into his hands. Woznic set him back on the ground and he fell to his knees, staring at his hands in shocked confusion.

"That is why you are here Harry; and Albus was right. You do have an affinity for this. You will be able to enter the intense training within the week."

Lupin put his wand away and asked the question that was on Harry's mind, "what the hell was that!?"

"There is no name for what that is, though it is commonly referred to as Old Magic. We believe it to be the gift of those truly attuned to magic. Most of us here in the Peace Tribe have the ability, as do Dumbledore and Riddle. Both of which trained here. As Riddle was the last outsider to train here, many in the Tribe fear what you may become and as such, do not want you to be here. You should not expect to make many friends."

Harry finally looked up from the ground and said "I never do."

(Scene Break)

"DROP YOUR COCKS AND GRAB YOUR SOCKS!!"

"Everyone out of bed now! "

"I want everyone out of bed with a wand in their hand and a spell on their lips!"

Ron fell out of his bed, impossibly tangled in the plain white sheets, wand still under his pillow. No one else did much better than him.

"My name, as some of you know, is Tiberius. That is the only name you will know me by and it is the only name you will call me. The men behind me in the red and the blue," Tiberius gestured to two large men, cloaked and armored with their faces covered, "are Red and Blue, shouldn't be too hard to remember. The eighteen of you have been chosen by your professors and your Headmaster, because you do not have ties to Lord Voldemort" some of the students shuddered "and because they believe that you will be key soldiers in the up coming war. We have five Slytherins and five Ravenclaws, as well as four Hufflepuffs and four Gryffindors. While you are here, you have no house, you do not belong to a specific graduating class, and the only family you have are the faces you see around you now. I do not care if your blood is 'pure' or if you are the first one in your family to have a drop of magic in you. The only thing that will set you apart from those around you, are your skills in combat."

There were some scattered mutterings among the teenagers and Red and Blue moved in.

"Every morning you will wake up and make your beds immediately. Now that you are officially in this program there is no leaving it." Said Red "you will expected to be in the uniforms that you will soon receive and they are expected to be presentable when you are in a non-combat situation. We will be assigning you all to different positions and teams depending on what it is that you excel in. There will be no argument among you and you will always respect those that we assign as your commanders.

(scene break)

Woznic might as well have been a demon. Harry had been shown his quarters, a small recently built hut with two small beds for him and Remus. They were required to strip down and wear loin cloths. Apparently this wasn't a problem for Remus, his supposed 'disease' kept his body temperature at a steady. Harry had not been allowed to speak to anyone in the village besides Remus and Woznic, painfully referring to the latter as Master. He spent the first five hours of training learning how to climb the evergreens, Woznic simply stating that it was step one in 'real endurance training. Each time that they would stop so that Harry could catch his breath, he watched, for the first time, as the green swirls danced across his skin, healing his cuts and scrapes while warming his body. He looked at Woznic once to see him smiling.

The next ten hours had Woznic telling him to do impossible things with magic, after which he sent Harry to bed. Remus joined him a half hour later.

"I don't understand any of this Remus! This isn't training. This is just him demanding that I do the impossible! I couldn't do more than half of that with a wand and he's telling me to do it without one."

"Have patience Harry. I believe there is a method to his madness."

This only served to frustrate Harry more. He eventually fell asleep only to be reawakened several hours later by Woznic, who had a hand over his mouth and was carrying him outside.

"What the hell was that?" said Harry

"Your body does not require the same level of rest that Remus does, now we will continue to train that which he does not need to know."

"What are you talking about?"

Woznic lifted his hand, fingers outstretched and suddenly yellow swirls began encircle his forearm and solid yellow circled his wrist, spreading until it encased his hand, extending just beyond each of his fingers where it seemed to sharpen to a point.

"You have this power within you Harry, the power with no name. When your magic began to mature, you were gifted with this phenomenal power. It is yours to control. And I will teach you to do so. You seem to have an affinity for learning, and it will be put to the test, I have confidence in you. But first and foremost, you must learn this."

"I know I've done some weird shit in the past couple of days, but I can't do that, I know I can't, I've been doing magic for years and that has never happened to me before…"

Woznic laughed, "This would have been very recent for you Harry. I will prove it to you. I know that I have frustrated you today, now I want you to hit me. Hit me as hard as you can."

Harry looked at Woznic questioningly, and then swung his fist, watching it speed towards Woznic's chest, and suddenly it was just out of his reach. He looked at Woznic's smirking face, and got serious, assaulting Woznic with everything he had, kicking, punching, and swearing as he always seemed to be just short of his target. As his frustration rose his vision blurred, until suddenly Woznic caught Harry's fist with his yellow clawed hand.

"Now look." Said Woznic.

Harry did, looking at where their hands connected and was nothing short of shocked to see his fist covered with green magic similar to the yellow magic around Woznic's arm.

"You need to be able to pull this out of you on command, not just when you're tired or angry. That's what I am going to teach you. By the time I've finished with you your wand will be nothing but a souvenir from your past. Simply for show."

(Scene Break)

Hermione looked across the white tiled room at Lunista Moon, and even with her vast knowledge of spell work and her near perfect form, she knew she was clearly outmatched. The pale a small looking girl could tie spells together in unbelievable combinations, each wand stroke seeming to end at the beginning of another. It also didn't help that the light from every spell seemed to reflect off of the tiles so that it seemed as if the spells were coming from all directions. According to Red this was the perfect way to begin training for a large combat situation.

Hermione's shield would only hold for somewhere around three more seconds and she really only had one more option. Something she had never tried before, though she had planned to ask Dumbledore about it this year at Hogwarts.

The tip of her wand lit up with a black flame and she stabbed it into the ground, instantly burning a transmutation circle into the tile. Just as she was about to complete the process, a shockwave burst through the room knocking both herself, and a very confused Lunista unconscious.

(Scene Break)

"Where in the hell would a sixteen year old _Hogwarts_ student have ever even heard of true Alchemy?" asked Red, his hood down so that he could look Tiberius in the eye.

"Dumbledore had mentioned her extreme level of natural curiosity, and she Potter and Weasley did prevent Voldemort from gaining control of the Philosophers Stone during their first year. It's likely she researched into the subject at a young age and has possibly been trying to figure it out since. It's not unheard of, Nicholas Flamel himself started at an early age, not to mention the Elric brothers in World War Two. Though I must say, if she does master the art, she will be the first in quite a while to do so. Have Edward and Alphonse teach her. They can be known as can be known as Green and Orange. While I doubt it will happen, if anyone else tries Alchemy or even knows extensively about the subject, send them to Green and Orange as well. If we have even one potent Alchemist in the group, our chances in this war will increase dramatically."

Red nodded and raised his hood, leaving his room to alert Blue, Green and Orange of the recent turn of events. Then to tell Hermione that she isn't in any kind of trouble, as she must believe that she is, considering she was violently knocked out when Blue hit the training room's panic button, and is probably now awake and wandless in the holding chambers.

(Scene Break)

A week into Harry's training had Woznic beyond shocked. The boy picked up battle magic and tactics like it was an old friend that he hadn't seen for some time and they were catching up. The Old Magic continued to work wonders on Harry's body. According to Remus, the boy had grown up in a small cupboard and his body was kept in a feeble and malnutritioned state for most of his short life. The magic had not only repaired his body, but enhanced it. He now stood at a very solid 185 centimeters, or 6'1". The more Woznic made him work, the more defined his muscle became, yet unlike him the muscle never expanded to far outward, so he got stronger and stronger, yet he maintained all of his flexibility, which also seemed to grow. Woznic was not ashamed to say that he was a bit jealous of the boy.

Within two weeks time Harry had nearly mastered Old Magic, which beat the previously amazing record of six months which was set by Albus Dumbledore himself. With this he earned Woznic's respect and was no required to call him master, Woznic was now proud to call him friend.

(Perspective change)

"Remus, I have a question… and I don't want to sound forward with it…" said Harry.

"Go on pup, in the last couple of weeks you've transformed from my best friend's son into my friend and surrogate nephew."

"Well then…there's actually two questions, when I was a baby, why didn't you fight for my custody? Surely in Wizarding government, you would have won over my muggle relatives, who didn't even want me to begin with…"

Remus sighed "I knew this question would be asked eventually, and I really must ask you to forgive me. I was in a terrible state at the time, it was my understanding that one of my best friends had turned my other friends and their infant son over to Voldemort to gain favor, and then killed my only remaining friend and thirteen muggles in the process. I was in Russia at the time, attempting to rid myself of my lycanthropy through untested potions and experiments. To return only to find myself truly alone and without support was a blow that I just wasn't ready for. After the incredibly painful experiments, which quite obviously failed…to come home and find that in my absence Sirius had destroyed everything I held dear…I just couldn't handle it. I blamed myself and my lycanthropy for all of it. That night I drank myself into a hole and tried to kill myself. Luckily for me I was apparently so piss drunk that I didn't realize that the gun wasn't broken, the safety was just on. When I woke up the next day I was passed the whole killing myself thing but I still blamed myself for everything. I couldn't even force myself to go see you because I was so ashamed of myself. Even if I did get passed the whole self pity thing, and the ministry did allow me custody, I didn't think that you were being treated poorly, nor did I think I would be able to raise you better that your relatives. Now that I know and have the means, if you'll have me, you can live with me for as long as you like."

Harry sat for a moment to digest the information, and then responded "Remus, I'm not upset with you, and I would love to live with you, I think we could both use the company… and not to end the touching conversation, but the full moon is right around the corner… what are you going to do about your transformation?"

"I've spoken with Woznic on the subject. You are actually going to be helping me with that. I'll explain it to you later. In a few hours you'll have more training with Woznic, and then when I wake up we're going to venture into town together. You have more than just Old Magic to learn about while you're here."

Harry nodded and they both laid down on their beds, Harry raised his hand and the green ball of light that was lighting the room dissipated.

(A/N)

Wow… its been a really long time since I updated. I meant to be like…a dozen chapters in by now. What can I say, life comes at you fast. Women, family, friends, and new video games. I went back on Ficwad and fixed some of the errors here and there, mostly just because its easier to fix little things on that site, though I hear that within the next year or so its gonna go caput. The administrators have pretty much abandoned it. Which is sad for me since I've frequented the site for years. Anyway, looking for a Beta reader. And you may ask me "what do I get as a beta reader???" well unlike the few authors that I used to beta for, you get to see the chapters before anyone else. But I'm not looking for free loaders. So you can message me on Fanfiction or in a review, which im much more likely to see. Then you can either copy and paste the previous two chapters or you can give me your email and Ill send you the word document. You will get all kinds of sweet recognition and you can even leave notes at the bottom of the chapters of your thoughts and such. Awesome I know. Well hopefully the next chapters will be even longer, I'm a fan of 10,000 word chapters myself. Also hopefully I will speed up on the updating.

Good news: I beat the video games, and I did like all of the research needed for the story (as it is in my head so far…)

And yes that was a Full Metal reference earlier.


	4. Training

Disclaimer-Not mine yo.

**Chapter 4: Training**

Katie Bell shot into the sky as fast as he unmarked broom would carry her, Marcus Belby was hot on her tail, but Marcus didn't know how to fly like Katie did, and he didn't know what kind of insane stunts she used to do with Alicia and Angelina. As soon as Katie began to feel the broom vibrate she knew it was about to stall out. Pulling her wand out of her training uniform, she spread her arms like a bird and flipped of the broom. Angling herself into a dive she pointed her wand at a very shocked looking Marcus Belby, and fired stunners in rapid succession until one clipped him in the shoulder. Spinning herself in the air she summoned the broom that was falling not to far from her, grabbing it and remounting it. She landed on the ground of the ministry training field shortly before Blue, who had Marcus strung over his shoulder.

"Bell! That was both incredibly amazing and incredibly stupid of you! What in the hell were you thinking?" Shouted Blue from across the field.

Katie flew closer to him so that she could speak at a regular volume and said "That's nothing new for me sir. My friends and I used to do it for adrenaline kicks. Americans used to do it in aerial combat with their planes."

"Well then scratch the stupid part. I thought you just pulled that out of your ass."

"I'm not bit on shit maneuvers sir."

"Right well, get to the common area, we've finished with the solo training and we're going to move on to training all of you like a team. Tiberius has the lists that we've put together."

"Yes sir!"

(Scene break)

"So let me get this right," said Neville, currently lying on the bench press with Morag spotting him, "your great grandfather was a giant?"

"Yeah, wasn't much of a family man apparently" Morag laughed.

"So was he like…a small giant? I just don't understand how your great grandmother could handle a cock that big…"

"Well I've never really asked questions about it… though from what I hear the actual birth of my grandfather went really well, heard he popped right out."

"Shit man, he probably fell out."

Before Morag could reply Tiberius entered the room and everyone stopped what they were doing to stand at attention.

"Alright everyone, for the past two weeks we've trained you for fifteen hours a day, nonstop. All of you have improved in leaps and bounds. And I'm very glad to see some of you still continue even when unsupervised" here he looked to Neville, Morag, and the others studying or improving their physique, "I'm sure our potion stock has helped you greatly." At this he laughed, before sobering up and continuing, "Now we are going to place you into three teams of six. This is not to segregate you, and we will be mixing groups as well."

Hannah Abbot raised her hand, and at Tiberius' nod she spoke "Sir, why place us in definitive groups if you are going to mix them?"

"Excellent question Miss Abbot, now let me ask you a rhetorical one. Do you really believe that if and when a random battle occurs, that you will be with all of the members of the team you were assigned? By mixing teams we assure that you all know each others strengths and weaknesses. Not only that but you will be prepared to work with all of them. Now instead of naming all of you, I am going to post the team. Next to your name you will find your school house and graduating year. This is not so that you may judge others; this is so that you will know how to find each other. I expect all of you to have this list memorized by tomorrow." With that Tiberius stuck the list to the bulletin board and left the room.

As soon as he was out the door, everyone rushed to the board to see who they had been paired up with. The list read:

_This list is final and no complaints about it will be heard. Each team was carefully thought out by both Red and Blue._

_Team 1: Commander- Blaise Zambini (Slytherin 6__th__ year)_

_Members- Justin Finch-Fletchley (Hufflepuff 6__th__ year)_

_Morag MacDougal (Slytherin 6__th__ year)_

_Lunista Moon (Slytherin 6__th__ year)_

_Padma Patil (Ravenclaw 6__th__ year)_

_Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw 6__th__ year)_

_Team 2: Commander- Ron Weasley (Gryffindor 6__th__ year)_

_Members- Susan Bones (Hufflepuff 6__th__ year)_

_Terry Boot (Ravenclaw 6__th__ year)_

_Eddie Carmichael (Ravenclaw 7__th__ year)_

_Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin 6__th__ year)_

_Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor 6__th__ year)_

_Team 3: Commander- Marcus Belby (Slytherin 7__th__ year)_

_Members- Hannah Abbot (Hufflepuff 6__th__ year)_

_Katie Bell (Gryffindor 7__th__ year)_

_Hermione Granger (Gryffindor 6__th__ year)_

_Ernie Macmillan (Hufflepuff 6__th__ year)_

_Tracy Davis (Slytherin 6__th__ year) _

The team leaders immediately came together, along with Eddie Carmichael, to discuss the their teams having long ago (day four) come to terms with each other in the truest battle of wits (the chess board) and were now a tight knit group of friends.

(Scene break)

Harry was a bit nervous. The few times he had gone through the village to help Woznic bring back water from the well, and he seemed to always receive nothing but dark looks and hushed tones. This time was no different; Woznic and Remus were at his side though and they were good enough for now.

Woznic walked him directly to a Military style tent on the opposite side of the village. The tent was huge, Army surplus green, and had a large American Flag pinned to the side by the entrance. The three men entered the tent only to find three more men sitting inside at a poker table in the middle of a game of Texas hold-um. In the far back corner Harry could see several bunk beds and on the opposite side of the tent was what seemed to be an improvised kitchen with cast iron pans and Bunsen burners. On a nearby wall was a dart board, and near the card table was a pool table.

"I know its not much, but we have a grill out back too." Said a tall man, he was 6' 2" to be exact, with crystal blue eyes, short blonde hair, and a warm smile. "The name is Steve Rogers, I also answer to Captain, and I'll be one of your new instructors."

The man made Harry feel welcome. Everything about him seemed to scream old-fashioned hero. "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you sir."

The next man to stand was incredibly short, 5'3", though Harry would not be the one to mention it to him. He was well built and looked like he could do more than simply handle himself in a fight; his every step seemed to be calculated, blue eyes immediately assessing Harry. He was a predator.

"The names James Howlett." He said in a gravelly tone.

Last to stand up was a man with a similar build to Harry's. He was 5'10" with Brown hair and hazel eyes. "They call me Ben Reilly, and apparently I'll be teaching you, if that somehow translates to 'I'll be kicking your ass through the woods and back'" He laughed.

Oddly this didn't annoy Harry, it was obvious to him that the man's humor was ingrained into his personality. They were definitely three very different people, and according to Woznic, they were the rest of his teachers for the remainder of his stay in North America.

(Scene break)

These 'simulations' seemed to get more and more realistic the more they went through them. Luckily for Ron he had his entire team with him. He worked well outside of it, but everything definitely went smoother when it was the six of them together. They were all crouched along the wall of a ruined building of some sort. Whatever it was, the front window was huge, and he didn't like it.

"Daphne, you've got our ass on this one, watch the rear, we don't know if there's a back entrance to this place. Neville, to the front door, Terry and Susan, I want both of you to enchant that window. I don't want anyone besides us to know we're here. Eddie, begin reinforcing the front walls, when Terry and Susan finish with the window they'll work on the side walls. Daphne, if you haven't already noticed there are a lot of boards and cinderblocks in here, some solid but easily jumpable barriers behind us would be nice." Ron finished talking quickly and everyone quickly got to work.

Pulling out the message board, a small black board, about the size of his hand and it fit in a holster on his hip. It was an interesting invention, co-created by Lunista, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey; originally made for only the commanders to allow them to communicate in code to one another, though they were now carried by everyone (Red and Blue sent them into a simulation, leaving one team without a commander) just in case.

"Hook me up." Muttered Ron, activating the message board; focusing his magic into the tip of his finger he coded the message _"Commander 2, full team, safety level 5, in building with large window. Across street from burning red building."_

The students had been doing these simulations for days, for the first one they were told that they were on leave to go to Diagon Alley where they all slit off into smaller groups to visit shops and the like. As soon as they had separated the Alley was attacked by a large group of Death Eaters and several trolls. After a long and drawn out loss they discovered that letting your guard down was never an option. They woke up in oddly shaped chairs in a back room of the Department of Mysteries and had returned every day since.

Ron was broken out of his reverie by a familiar tingle in the back of his head, and he looked down to see the responses. Everyone was with their entire team and had set up in unknown area's. Though Marcus thought he might be able to see a burning red building from his height, as he was in an abandoned third floor flat. Blaise believed that he may be nearby either hostiles or whatever they left in their wake because he could hear very distinct screaming. By now people had taken various defensive positions around the room, Terry joining Daphne in watching the rear and Eddie was back at his side.

"What's the word boss?" he asked.

Ron looked to him for a moment then quickly relayed the information to him and Eddie nodded in thought. "I think we're going to have to wait on more information for this one, this could be a test of our patience."

Eddie nodded and said "I'll spread the word" before quickly and silently moving around the room to enlighten the rest of the team.

That was when the screaming began, but it wasn't from them, it came from outside, terrible screams of pain and horror. Daphne continued to watch their rear as Terry quietly told her what was happening outside the front window, which is where everyone else was looking.

Dozens of werewolves were charging through the streets breaking into buildings and pulling out entire families, ripping them to pieces. Ron quickly scrawled out a _WEREWOLVES_ before holstering the message board and launching his wand out of his wrist holster and into his hand, then he drew his dagger from the horizontal sheath that ran across that back of his waist. He'd be damned if he ever lost a team member again.

"Break the window. Kill them all. I want fire in front of the door and window. Terry, switch positions with Daphne. NOW!"

Everyone jumped into action, Susan blasted out the window and Daphne redirected all of the glass shards into the closest werewolf. Eddie covered the ground in front of the building with fire and Neville shot bolts of lightening from the tip of his wand.

Ron, watching the werewolves climbing along the walls on other buildings quickly realized a flaw in the set up. "Susan! Fall back a bit. Kill anything that tries to come in the top of the window! I don't want anything getting inside this fucking room!"

Susan quickly followed orders, but he wasn't sure if they would be enough. Ron had gotten angry and made a rash and thoughtless decision, the werewolves just kept coming. He could end up losing his whole team on this one. Suddenly spells came down like rain, scattering the werewolves and he realized that Marcus was much closer than he originally thought. He got lucky. And he wouldn't make the mistake of jumping straight into action like that again.

Now having more room to maneuver and get creative, Eddie began blasting oil onto the wolves, which Neville lit aflame with his lightening. Scare tactics. The werewolves quickly changed their minds about fighting this one out and retreated. Ron pulled out the message board and sent a thank you to Marcus before asking Blaise how close he believed himself to be to the fight. Before he could finish typing however he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled out. It was very much like a port key, only instead of tugging at his navel, the tug was from somewhere in his brain; much less pleasant. He woke up in the odd looking chair and looked up into the hood of Blue.

"You got very lucky that time Commander Weasley. Commander Belby had originally stationed himself on the opposite side of the building he was in. he heard your little skirmish and moved his team to the other side, effectively saving your team's ass."

Ron's head fell in shame. "I had figured it was something like that, otherwise they would've been assisting us from the beginning…."

"Don't feel too bad about it. Live and learn. This is why we have you all practicing like this" finished Blue.

Ron nodded and stood up, then moved to join the rest of the group.

(Scene break)

"MOVE rookie! This ain't no dress rehearsal." Shouted James.

Sweat poured off of Harry's body in torrents. Crazy super old magic or not, this man never quit, and Harry's body was ready to. "I don't know how much more I've got in me Mr. Howlett"

"My body's running off of the same juice yours is rookie. The same magic that heals your wounds can get rid of the lactic acid build-up, and you're no shimp. Now move your ass!

James had him running mobile combat drills 'both for strategic retreat, and when your target's a pansy with to many friends'. They had been doing these drills non-stop for the past six hours, with Ben and Steve reloading and moving the training dummies/launchers. Most of them fired stakes or darts, but there was the occasional troll sized dummy that swung a tree trunk or launched a boulder. Harry hated what magic could do a little bit more every time he ran into one of those, or when the dummies attacked him with the speed and durability of an above average human.

"We're going to continue to do this until you think of a way to end it yourself. Think outside the box. Woznic told me you were smart now prove it!"

As Harry processed these words he came around the corner to find two of the moving troll dummies.

"Fuck!" He swore, launching himself off of a nearby tree and doing a handspring off of the flying boulder. He flew through the air towards his first opponent, and threw his hand back, drawing energy into it. It came forward as a massive claw, which he used to slash open the throat of the troll. He then extended his opposite hand towards the second troll and launched a second clawed hand, this one extending off of his arm, into the rapidly approaching behemoth. The claw gripped the dummies head until it collapsed, which didn't take long, and Harry jumped off of the now quickly falling first troll dummy.

Rolling across the grass Harry thought over everything he had learned in the weeks that he had been there, as well as his current predicament. Before he had even finished his roll the answer had come to him. There was no real reason for him to be following James, James was merely showing him the path towards more opponents, not only that, but it had become obvious to Harry after the second hour that he was doing it by sniffing out where Ben and Steve had been previously. Now Harry would do the same thing with an entirely different purpose. Channeling his magic into his nose, he took a huge whiff and was assaulted with dozens of scents. Everything from the magic residue on the dummies to James' arm pits came at him at once. After a few moments of sorting through the smells, his brain quickly locked onto the two he was looking for, and he took off into the trees to his left. James said nothing and followed him so silently that Harry had to periodically check to see if he was still there.

As the scents grew more and more powerful Harry slowed his pace, trying to move as ghostlike as his companion. He channeled the magic into his ears as well until he could hear both Ben and Steve debating on where to place the horde of dummies that were apparently nearby. As they were still quite a distance from him, he approached at a comfortable pace, slowing down more and more the closer they got.

"Ok well last time they were set up over here and you can tell from the marks in the ground that they were nowhere near challenging for him." Said Ben.

"Well then place two there and make it look like they're trying to hide, then set the other ones up so that they can surprise attack him when he moves to take down the Decoys." Said Steve.

Once they both had they're backs turned to Harry, he launched stunning spells from each of his hands at them.

As soon as the spells left his hands Ben shouted "INCOMING!" and dived to the side. Steve picked up one of the dummies he was handling and spun, using it as a shield for the oncoming spell. He then through the lifeless dummy straight at Harry and Harry jumped and flipped to avoid it, only to be smashed in the temple midair by Ben's fist. Harry awoke a few moments later to three grinning faces.

"Always be mindful to what's going on around you. It's more than likely that you will normally have more than one opponent. Even if someone else is fighting them they could easily throw a few attacks your way." Said Ben, giving him a hand up.

"When it comes to Dark Lords, they'll probably have plenty of minions with the attack level of the dummies you've been fighting for the past six hours, but they're also sure to have stronger ones. For the rest of your stay here you will train until you are strong enough to fight the three of us at once. If you manage to defeat us we'll have Woznic join us." Said Steve.

"What happens if I beat all four of you?" asked Harry.

"Don't plan on it Bub. There's not much of a chance for you to even beat the three of us. Four on one odds ain't to bad either, but the four of us on you is like four tigers on a house cat." Said James, laughing to himself.

"We'll see." Said Harry.

The three veterans burst out laughing. "Well at least he's got spirit!" Laughed Steve.

(Scene Break)

"Tracey did you see this?" said Daphne, who was bent over her bed frame, looking at a large and fancy carving in the wood work.

"Daphne, please tell me, how in the world would I have seen something that's on your bed frame?" Laughed Tracey as she walked over.

"Shut up Trace. Just look at it, it's carved in really deep…"

"VII? What like the Roman numeral seven?" asked Tracey as she slid her fingers across the wood.

"I'm guessing so…"

"Seven huh?" Asked Ron who Had apparently been curious as to what was so interesting. "I like it, what if from now on instead of Daphne we called you Seven? Like the lucky number… lord knows that if it wasn't for you our asses would've been fried on…what are we up to now, eleven missions in a row?"

"Seven? Are you kidding me? You want to call me Seven?" said Daphne, completely disgusted at the name.

"What?" Said Ron, "They call Tracey Trace, why? Because she's good at tracing things. We'll call you Seven because you're lucky, like the number." Ron smiled, believing himself to have won.

Before Daphne could reply Tracy cut in, "What about Vii? Like the Roman numeral seven?"

Daphne stopped arguing and look to Tracey, seeming to mull it over. "Then it's decided!" exclaimed Ron, overjoyed. "I'll let everyone know!"

Daphne looked to Tracey "I blame you for this just so you know. He would have never come up with and acceptable nick-name. We go back to school in like a week and a half and now the whole school will be calling me Vii."

"Well that will be better than 'Prude'" Tracey laughed.

Daphne flushed a deep red. "Just because I don't tell everyone about how 'great Blaise is in the sack' does NOT mean that I'm prude!"

"Wait how would you know how great my man is!?" Tracey turned to look towards Blaise who was exercising with some of the others and chatting with Neville. "OY! Blaise! What the hell are you doing sleeping with my best friend? You're not a forest fire to be goin' out and makin' every dry tree hot and bothered. You are all mine! Like a tiny little camp fire!"

Blaise' mouth went slack for a moment before he recovered and said "Honey a Blaise is ablaze, and let me tell you, a mini-campfire is not ablaze or a Blaise."

Some of the others listening in on the conversation groaned at the joke that they had heard a thousand different versions of.

"If that's how its going to be I might have to hose down your little fire!" Tracey shouted back.

"But Trace…I thought you were the one that was supposed to be all wet?" Laughed Blaise.

Tracey laughed and turned back to Daphne who now seemed to be permanently red. "I cannot believe you just did that to me" she muttered.

"Well Vii…hmmm I do like that… you shouldn't talk about knowing how good my man is in bed." Said Tracey.

(Chapter End)

(A/N) Ok, I have to tell you, I cut that one a little short, but I'm just about done with the whole training thing. I'll also admit that im going through things a bit Quickly, jumping from scene to scene, but its subconscious, it really is. I'm skipping a lot of the training because 1)It's honestly a bit boring to write. And 2) I really wanna start getting to some more plot points. Oh and keep in mind when your reading about the Teams in special training that by September 1st they will have spent 35 days together, constantly in eachothers company. Relying on eachother for help and support. So when you're like "What the fuck….Blaise is a slytherin and him and Ron are like bestfriends…that makes no sense… they've all taken the time to get to know and love each other. Also if you're wondering where I got some of the names in the team list above, each and every one of them is a cannon name. Some of the first names I created because Rowling only gave the last names in the books, but they're all real (haha).

Anyway, Thanks to those of you that reviewed or sent me messages, I love you all. The rest of you are anonymous so I can't love you. Still looking for a Beta Reader. So every mistake you see where your like WTF!!!!! Blame yourself because you could have Beta'd it out.

_IcyFlame_

_DeathFrmAbove_


End file.
